Daddy, How Did You Meet Mommy?
by OnlyANorthernSong
Summary: I think the title just about sums it up. F/WW


Hi! This is...um...Daddy, How Did You Meet Mommy, story number 43, originally released on November 17th, 2008, at 10:31. This is OnlyANothernSong- I wrote it. I also watched too many commentaries. I don't know why. I HAVE NO LIFE!

With that now known, let's continue on with the story!

_**Daddy, How Did You Meet Mommy?**_

It all started the first second I saw her, _he told them. _She told us that she was Princess Diana, of Themiscarya. I didn't know what she was talking about but I noticed right away- she was gorgeous! And I don't mean Supermodel gorgeous- I mean, Greek God gorgeous!

Not Greek God gorgeous, _she scolds him. _That's heresy.

Well, I'm atheist, so I can be heres...ic..., _he replies, then continues. _Anyway, she didn't notice me. After all, what was I? Just some schmuck in a suit. And she was beautiful! Just as beautiful as she is now, of course. I was bewitched. So I tried flirting, and you know where it got me? I ended up with the strict ex-marine John Stewart!

Uncle John was strict? _They ask._

Back then he didn't have god-kids to spoil, so yea. Real tightwad, _he explains. _So, I annoy him, and Diana, or Wonder Woman-

Or Wondy, _she reminds him._

Ah, the infamous nickname that resulted in many glares! Yea- she had to go with uncle Bruce and uncle J'onn-

Did uncle Shawn show her how he can turn into a bunny? _They ask._

No, not then, but he did later, _he says. _Anyway, after a while, we meet back up, and we stop the people...er...yea- _baddies_, we were fighting. Then, one day, Diana was homesick.

Did she miss grandma? _They ask. _

Yea- she missed Grandma, and all your aunts. So, she went to visit her. But a very bad man had-um...

Hurt them, _she supports._

How did he hurt them? _They ask. _

Um- he used magic,_ he says._

Ohh, _they say._

So, she had to help them. And we helped her. But then your grandma was mad, because, back then, men weren't allowed on Themiscarya.

You're not a man, _They giggle. _You're daddy.

Well, I was a man back then. And uncle Clark, and uncle Bruce were there, too.

Ohh, _they say._

But your grandma was mad, _he continues. _She yelled at Diana, and said she had to leave the island, and not go back.

Nu-uh, _they argue. _She's been there before.

That's because your grandma loved your mommy too much to never see her again, _he replies. _Who wouldn't love her?

_Not me!_ They chorus.

But she was especially mad at your daddy, _she says._

I told her it was wrong to be mad at her, since Diana saved her life, _he explains. _She was mad at me, but I didn't get into too much trouble. But Diana noticed how much I cared about her, and how badly I felt for her after grandma did that. She figured it out that day.

Did she love you too? _They demand. _Did she tell you she loved you?

No, _he says. _She came to me and told me that I was a great friend for sticking up for her, but that she had just arrived to Man's world, and that she didn't want to be involved. I just nodded, and said I would never stop flirting with her.

Just because you fail, you should never give up, _she advises._

We stayed good friends, _he continued. _But she liked uncle Bruce.

Uncle Bruce?! _They crowed_. Ewww!

Wait'll we tell that to uncle Bruce, _he laughs_. And uncle Bruce liked her back, _he continued. _But he didn't know how to...?

Show it, _she says._

Show her that he loved her, _he agrees_. They loved each other, but it was a romance without an ending; a wonderful fairy tale, but no happily ever after.

Aren't you a poet? _She laughs_.

I try, _he says_.

So, then what happened? _They ask._

Thanagar attacked, _he said. _We all had to show each other who we were. Before then, I didn't know uncle Bruce was Bruce Wayne, or who uncle Clark was. And Diana didn't know who I was. She saw me, and joked about my hair. We flirted, but uncle Bruce was mad, because he liked her, he just didn't know how to show it.

Then what happened? _They ask._

We split up. I went with uncle John, and Diana went with uncle Bruce. But, Diana saw some mean people hurting nice people, and stopped them. So, to hide, she and he went into a restaurant, and had to kiss to be inconspicuous- er- unfound.

How did you find out about that?! _She demands._

Then, we all met up at uncle Bruce's mansion. We got some help, from Shay an-

Where was Shay when this was happening? _They ask._

She was working with the bad people- but they lied, so she thought they were good.

But she knew you were good, _they argue._

And that's why she came back to help us, _he agrees_.

When did you find out about that kiss?! _She repeats._

She told us how we could beat the bad people, and, in the end, helped us do it. But, there was a problem, and uncle Bruce knew the only way to save Earth was to do something, but he'd die if he did it.

Uncle Bruce tried to kill himself!? _They ask._

He was very heroic and dramatic back then, _he replies_. Uncle Clark saved him, though. But Diana was sad, because, even though she knew his reasons for doing it, he was still willing to die. She was very sad, but uncle Bruce didn't want to talk to her when she brought up how stupid he was. But, I saw she was upset, and, since she knew who I was, invited her over for some coffee at my place. We talked a lot.

About everything, _she adds_.

And then what happened? _They ask._

_'_We fell in love, _she says._

What about uncle Bruce? _They ask._

You snooze, you lose, _he says, and he kisses her. _

Ewww! _They scream._

Off to bed, then, _he says_.

Good night! _She calls. _Sleep tight! _She turns to him. _I like the long version of the story. _She curls in his arms._

And we spent all night talking, _he continues. _And that's when you realized I hadn't flirted with you one time the entire night.

Just consoling, _she agreed_.

And that's when you kissed me, _he says._

And you kissed me back, _she says._

And then- we just kept on talking.

----

The end. I know there aren't many details at the end, but I think it's clear. Did I just contradict myself?

....................

So...anyone see the new Robot Chicken Stars Wars Special II?

I luv robot chicken!


End file.
